


part of you

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Prosthesis, Talking, big spoon steve rogers, hydra gets mentioned but it's mostly just husbands cuddling n talking, i literall;y can't resist i'm sORRY, just a tiny bit of 40s slang fr flavor, little spoon bucky barnes, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "It's kinda gross, y'know?" He managed a laugh and glanced back up. "I dunno.""It's not gross," Steve said softly. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. "It's part of you."





	part of you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512368) by tumblr user kayaczek. 

Steve quietly slid his hand over Bucky's, stroking the cool metal of his knuckles with the pad of this thumb. He sighed, nearly silent, and intertwined their fingers.

"Y'want somethin'?" Bucky murmured, though he didn't open his eyes. 

"No," Steve replied. He gave Bucky's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Good, 'cause I'm not gettin' up." He chuckled slightly. "Too tired."

"Mmm." Steve got up on one elbow and leaned forward to kiss Bucky's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Stevie." He turned to kiss Steve on the lips, eyes only half-open and blurry with sleep. "Y'sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Steve returned his attention to Bucky's prosthesis, turning it over and pressing his fingers to the middle of his husband's palm. "Are you?"

"I'm fine, Steve. Jesus." Bucky chuckled again and turned onto his other side. He hid his metal arm beneath the pillows, stroking the stubble on Steve's cheek with the fingers of his organic hand. "I'm okay."

Steve sighed. He brought Bucky's hand to his lips, brushing a soft kiss against his knuckles. "Okay."

"What's got you so worried about me?"

A pause. "It's been a while since you've had both arms," Steve reasoned. "You seemed . . . better, almost, when it was just the one." He snuck his own hand under Bucky's pillow and loosely laced their fingers together. "Does it bother you?"

Bucky shrugged. "Two arms is easier," he began, "but, yeah. I guess. A little."

Steve's brows knit together. "D'you wanna talk about it?"

Bucky looked down and sighed. "It's heavy," he explained. " Lighter than the one I had, but still. It's weird. And it's itchy where the skin stops. Hydra, uh, replaced some of my muscles with synthetic ones, which is just weird to think about. And . . . "

"What?"

"It's kinda gross, y'know?" He managed a laugh and glanced back up. "I dunno."

"It's not gross," Steve said softly. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bucky's ear. "It's part of you."

Bucky's smile faltered. "Not exactly somethin' I asked for, Rogers."

"That's not what I mean." Steve sighed. "I know you didn't want it. But, Buck . . ." Steve laughed. "I love you, and it's something that neither of us can change, no matter how much we want to. So of course I love it, too."

Bucky looked down again. He shifted forward, bringing his arm close to his chest, and pressed his head into the dip of Steve's neck. "You're such a sap," he muttered.

"Yeah, well. You're the one who married me."

"Regret it every day."

"I bet you do." Steve pulled away slightly and tilted Bucky's chin up. "But I don't."

Bucky crashed his forehead into Steve's chest. "God. How didn't someone else scoop you up before I came back?"

"Believe me, they tried." Steve laughed. "But they weren't my Bucky."

"You're straight off the cob."

"I'm bisexual, jerk."

"Y'know what I meant, punk."

Steve snorted. "G'night, Buck."

"Night."


End file.
